Moon Dark
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Dos razas, dos clanes, dos familias, dos reinos que se unirán por el bien de su súbditos, una unión que traerá la salvación de las razas y la unión de su sangres, en un nuevo ser, una nueva raza… una nueva vida…
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSIS**

¿Puede dos clanes de dos razas completamente diferentes unirse por un propio objetivo?

Bueno esta es la historia de amor, dio, venganza, amistad, pasión, lujuria, poder, y mucho, mucho más.

Pero conozcamos un poco de las personas que estarán en esta historia, bastante interesante, fantasiosa y más.

_**Los Vampirsth:**__este es el clan más poderoso entre los Vampiros, su líder o Rey Russel Fabray, descendiente directo de Viktor Fabray primer vampiro de sangre real de la historia._

_**Los Wolf-Fersth: **__el Clan más poderoso entre los Lycan, su Rey Hiram Berry descendiente directo de Anthony Berry primer hombre lobo de sangre real de la historia._

_**Los Vamther:**__ es un grupo de Vampiros rebeldes comandados por Marcus Fabray, hermano gemelo de Russel, quien deserto de servir a la corona, él es un buscador de venganza contra su hermano._

_*****Dos razas, dos clanes, dos familias, dos reinos que se unirán por el bien de su súbditos, una unión que traerá la salvación de las razas y la unión de su sangres, en un nuevo ser, una nueva raza… una nueva vida…*****_


	2. Chapter 1 Regreso

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Diciembre 1913**_

Era una noche oscura, el aire era fresco con la llegada de invierno, todo estaba perfecto en el reino de Montheshouress, era una noche bastante silenciosa y eso era extremadamente raro.

Quinn Fabray princesa del reino estaba reunida en el bosque cerca del castillo, con su hermano Davon quien era el segundo al mando ya que ella era la general de las tropas y su mejor amigo el capitán de la tropas del reino Noah Puckerman, ellos se conocieron gracias a Davon que los presento.

Ese era su lugar desde que empezaron su amistad siempre se juntaban en esos lados, sus cabellos Blackie que era el de Quinn, estaba amarrado cerca del lago que se encontraba a un lado de ellos, Centinela que era el de Davon, estaba comiendo pasto con Gong que era el de Puckerman.

Se encontraban platicando de como todos estaban perfeccionando su técnica con las espadas, los demás soldados ya estaban dando pelea, cuando un ruido detrás de los arboles capto su atención.

– **¿Qué fue eso?-**pregunto Davon levantándose de la piedra en la que estaba sentado

–**No lo sé-**la rubia imito la acción **–pero ha venido de allá atrás-**señalo la zona **–si, Quinn tiene razón-**les miro

–**Iré a ver-**se adelantó a los otros dos internándose entre los árboles.

Tanto Davon y Quinn se pusieron en alerta envainando su espada por cualquier cosa, se mantenían atentos a lo que sea que pasaba, Puckerman se había tardado en regresar y eso no era para nada bueno.

– **¡Noah!**-le llamo Davon **– ¡Noah!-**volvió a insistir

– **¿Qué le habrá pasado?-**pregunto Quinn

–**no lo sé, pero tenemos que ir-**empezaba a caminar hacia donde se había ido el chico, pero se detuvieron abruptamente al verlo salir detrás de los árboles, mientras detrás de él estaba un hombre rubio igual a su padre, mientras tenía la espada en el cuello del chico

–**Creo que ya saben quién soy-**sonrió **–así que no tengo porque presentarme ¿no es así?-**pregunto

–**Marcus-**lo nombraron los dos al mismo tiempo **–exacto mis queridos sobrinos -**les miro

– **¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**pregunto Quinn sujetando su espada frente a ella

–**Eso… lo sabrás ahora-**en eso soltó a Puckerman, quien tomo su espada y la envaino frente a ellos

– **¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Noah?-**pregunto Davon al ver como los ojos del chico cambiaban a rojo

–**Lo que siempre he sido, soy un Vamther-**informo **–solo fui un espía en su clan, y ahora todo lo que he pasado servirá para acabar con los descendientes de Russel-**les sonrió

– **¡¿qué demonios dices?!-**espeto, sentía como la ira empezaba formarse en ella

–**eso que solo he jugado con ustedes, y lo más chistoso es que se la tragaron toda-**él estaba muy feliz de hacer logrado su mandado

–**Como dijo Noah, acabaremos con los descendientes de mi hermano y por lo que procede mi hija será la sucesora de todo esto-**sonreía con burla, movió sus manos y en un dos por tres varios hombres tomaron a los chicos por la espalda y los obligaron a hincarse frente a Marcus que los veía con superioridad

– **¡Suélteme!-**la rubia forcejeaba para que la soltaran

–**has lo que quieras Marcus, deshazte de nosotros pero mi madre está en espera de nuevo, deshazte de nuevo pero viene otro en camino y nada ni nadie podrá parar esto-**le restregó en la cara, Marcus tenso la mandíbula al escucharlo

– **¡Cállate!-**y le sentó un tremendo golpe botándolo al suelo

– **¡Davon!-**chillo la rubia que con todas sus fuerzas lucho contra el agarre de los hombres de Marcus y logro liberarse para aproximarse hasta su hermano, pero no llego muy lejos cuando de la nada una flecha le atravesó la espalda saliendo por el pecho, haciendo que la chica callera de rodillas, mientras se miraba el pecho que comenzaba a sangrar.

– **¡Quinn!-**grito, mientras intentaba llegar a su hermana, con todas su fuerzas logro esquivar a los dos hombros para llegar a su hermana, a la cual tomo y le saco la fecha, cuando la tomo la mano se le quemo y la soltó de golpe **– ¡pero que rayos!-**exclamo sorprendido

–**no te sorprendas sobrino, esta bendecida con agua bendita, que a cualquiera de nosotros morirá si no es atendido debidamente, y por lo que veo tu hermana será una de ellas-**sonreía feliz, al ver a la rubia en los brazos de Davon como la sangre brotaba y las venas se mostraban en cuello frente, y esta ardía

–**eso jamás-s**usurro, asi como lo hizo se levantó y con su velocidad llego hasta el cabello negro de su hermana que solo una oreja la tenía blanca y la monto ahí asegurándola, soltó al caballo **–llévala a casa Blackie-**ordeno golpeando al animal en el trasero, y el salió lo mas rápido posible, encontró su espada y decidió enfrentarse a todos el solo.

– **¡Detengan a ese caballo!-**grito Marcus al ver que el animal se alejaba, dos de sus soldados trataron de ir tras el animal **–no sabes lo que acabas de hacer-**le miro furioso Marcus, mientras empuñaba su espada dispuesto a pelear, al igual que Puckerman

–**Como te atreviste Noah, te consideramos un hermano-**negó con la cabeza **–Noelia también estaba contigo, por eso no querías que mi hermana estuviera con ella ¿verdad?-**el chico la miro

–**no, ella no sabe nada, sabias que mi hermana tendría un bebe de tu hermana**-informo

– **¿Qué?-**le miro **– ¿Cómo que tendría?-**pregunto

–**tendría, porque lo perdió, porque no íbamos a dejar que un engendro producto de un estúpido error acabara con mi planes-**sonrió con cinismo

–**No lo perdió ¿verdad?-**le miro mientras apretaba la mandíbula

–**No, tuvimos que hacer que abortara, un bastardo no nacería en mi familia y no arruinaría su futuro**-declaro

–**son unos miserables, ese bebe también era hijo que mi hermana, era un Fabray, un futuro heredero de la corono imbéciles-**grito furioso

Todos estaban felices de lo que el chico estaba diciendo, lo sabían por eso mismo lo habían hecho, porque no podían permitir que otro descendiente del Clan Fabray naciera, y eso era castigo de muerto, por lo cual Norah la madre de Noah y Noelia, había dado la orden para que se terminara con el embarazo de la chica, que no quería pero fue obligada hacerlo.

–**lo sabemos por eso mismo lo hicimos-**aseguro sonriendo Marcus

–**Pagaran caro por haber hecho eso-**estaba furioso

En otra parte del bosque el caballo negro con solo una oreja de color blanco corría lo mas rápido posible, mientras encima de él estaba la rubia desangrándose por la herida que tenía en el esternón, pero estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, sabía que estaban siendo seguidos, pero ya estaban próximos a llegar a los límites del castillo.

–**vamos amiguito… cof… cof… un poco más-**traba de hablar pero cada vez estaba más débil-el caballo haciendo caso a su ama, corrió más rápido dejando atrás a los otros dos soldados de Marcus, que trataban de darles alcance.

– **¡Diablos!-**grito uno de ellos al ver que el caballo se adentraba hasta los terrenos de los Reyes de Montheshouress **–Marcus nos va a matar-**a completo el otro soldado **–regresemos**-le dio vuelta a su caballo, emprendieron el camino de vuelta sabiendo que su jefe no estaría para anda contento con la noticia.

Mientras ellos regresaban el caballo y la princesa Quinn entraban por las puertas del castillo, en ahí habían dos guardias que la vieron llegar y que al verla caer del caballo llena de sangre, y convulsionándose, por lo que la tomaron y la metieron dentro del castillo.

Los reyes fueron avisados inmediatamente de lo que había pasado, llegaron hasta el salón en donde tenían a la rubia en un sillón acostada, mientras varias personas traban de detener el sangrado de su pecho.

– **¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-**pregunto Russel acercándose a su hija

–**Marcus…-**susurro la chica tosiendo y escupiendo sangre **–una trampa… Noah nos ha traicionado-**declaraba **–él nos hizo una emboscada… Davon… esta solo… bosque…-**trataba de hablar, Russel comprendió de inmediato **–Gaspar, llévate a los hombres al bosque quiero la cabeza de Puckerman**-ordeno

–**Así será majestad-**el salió seguido por varios hombres

–**Hija-**la rubia madre le tocaba la cara, y con fuerza abría la ropa que portaba viendo como venas negras cubrían todo el torso de la chica **–Russel-**le llamaba **– ¿qué haremos?-**la mujer estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas

–**Ella se salvara-**le aseguro **–pero sabes que la única manera es sangre humana fresca-**le miro

–**Sí, pero es necesario**-le miro **– ¡Consíganla!-**ordeno y varios hombres salieron en busca de un humano

–**Calma ella estará bien**-le abrazo, mientras ella sostenía para que la hemorragia parara.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Regreso <strong>

_**Actualidad.**_

Una rubia y un rubio estaban en sus asientos en su Jet privado, los estaban conversando sobre su regreso.

–**Quieres quitar esa cara-**pidió su hermano, que era un rubio de ojos verde musgo, muy parecidos a los de su padre su piel era un poco más oscura que el de la rubia.

–**No-**respondió **–no tengo otra-**menciono sarcásticamente

–**Deja de ser sarcástica Quinn-**le miro **–no están malo regresar a casa-**

–**Habla por ti Davon-**le respondió **–bien sabes que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos malos-**le recordó

–**Pensé que eso ya estaba superado-**contesto **–ya han pasado más de 100 años-**susurro

–**100 años no son nada, los recuerdos me atormentan, sabes muy bien que la culpa todavía sigue en mí-**respondió

–**Quinn-**le llamo **–sabes muy bien que tú no tienes la culpa que Puckerman, te haya engañado de esa manera, el solo quería poder y con nuestra familia lo iba a conseguir, pero no esperábamos que al descubrirlo será capaz de hacer eso-**bajo la cabeza **–También era mi mejor amigo, yo lo acerque a la familia-**se sentía culpable y Q lo sabia

–**sí, pero para mí fue peor, el me lastimo de la peor manera que pueden lastimar-**miro a la chica a la cara

–**lo sé, lo sé, el todavía pagara por eso-**abrazo a su hermanita

–**Gracias-**agradeció

–**Para eso estoy hermanita-**sonrió

–**Lo sé-**contesto, mientras le daba un empujón al chico que solo sonrió y siguió leyendo el libro que leía antes de que entablara la conversación con la rubia.

La rubia la ver que su hermano se había puesto de nuevo los auriculares y estaba leyendo su libro, por lo que hizo lo mismo se colocó los auriculares y puso un música que le relajara y tomo la lectura de su libro con el nombre de Despertada de las escritoras estadounidenses P.C y Kristin Cast, le había sacado unas risas por todo lo que decían ahí, y si estos libros que con este que leía que era el octavo le sacaron esas sonrisas, no se imaginan las que las sacaron las de las Saga Twilight.

Las siguientes horas de viaje estuvieron bastante relax porque por fin se pudo dormir, se preguntaran ¿dormir? Pues así es los vampiros si pueden dormir, no se asusten no son los que se pasan despiertos todo el resto de su vida ¡no! Nada que ver con eso, duermen y lo hacen de manera regular como un humano, ¿comer? Si comen pero todo tiene que ser ligero, fruta, verduras, y por supuesto nada que tenga que ver o pueda tener sangre, y eso se debe que al solo el olor de la sangre reacciona agresivamente, no llegan a tacar porque ellos mismos se detienen y se quedan en estado catatónico, hasta que alguien logra sacarlos de él.

Ellos como vampiros si consumían sangre, pero no era de animales si no que debía ser de humanos, pero no es que iban y mordían a cualquier humano ¡no! Si no que al contrario la sangre que tomaban eran recolectadas en las donaciones que se hacían en el hospital privado del que era dueño Russel, era como ellos lograban tomar la sangre, no atacan a los humanos porque tenían unas reglas sobre eso, su clan respetaba a los humanos, pero los rebeldes comandados por Marcus, ellos si atacaban, por eso que los humanos les tuvieran miedo.

Para los Vampirsth la única manera que en la que ellos pudieran consumir sangre era cuando se apareaban, perdón esa palabra se escucha muy vulgar mejor dejamos lo cuando hacen el amor con su pareja, pero para que eso pasara era indispensable que fuera su compañera para la eternidad, porque si lo hacían se podía considerar un acto impuro para el clan, por eso solo estaba permitido cuando se intimara con la persona de cada quien.

Dejemos eso y les cuento hacía más de 10 años que Davon y Quinn se fueron a Francia a estudiar, debido a un problema que tuvo Quinn con un soldado que fue su amigo y confidente, pero que le traiciono a ella y a su hermano quien fue el que los presentó, se ganó la confianza de Davon y de toda la familia para que después les traicionara de la peor manera.

Noah Puckerman era quien era ese soldado que traiciono al clan de los Vampirsth, todo fue un plan ideado por Marcus el hermano de Russel, Noah se hizo pasar como una persona que los quería ayudar y que estaba con ellos, pero no era así solo lo hizo por órdenes del hermano del padre de la rubia, Puckerman él supo todos sus movimiento por lo que les puso una emboscada que cobro la vida de muchos de la especie de los Vampirsth y casi también la vida de Quinn, ya que en la batalla fue herida por la espada de Marcus que era una mezcla de bronce con plata, y combinada era letal para los vampiros y casi lo era para mí.

Si después de ese incidente Davon y Quinn se fueron de ahí, y ahora regresaban casi por la misma causa, ya que Marcus había vuelto atacar en el reino de Montheshouress, por lo cual su padre los había mandado a llamar para que regresaran y vieran que iban hacer.

Ni Quinn ni Davon se habían dado cuenta de que estaban ya por aterrizar hasta que escucharon hablar al capitán.

–**buenos días, les habla su capitán Iker Wong, y les pedimos que se aprovechen los cinturones, que en breve estaremos aterrizando en el andar-**informo el capitán, la rubia se estaba ya casi quedando dormida pero se despertó y le dio un golpe a Davon para que despertara, ya que el muy tonto se había quedado dormido.

– **¡Auch!-**se quejó y dijo caer el libro **– ¡Quinn!-**chillo, la rubia no pudo evitar reír de la cara que puso al despertar asustado

–**Deja de quejarte-**le miro **–y ponte el cinturón, Iker ha dicho que estamos por aterrizar, asi que póntelo-**le informo

–**Eres mala-**le saco la lengua y le hizo caso.

Los dos se pusieron los cinturones y solo esperaron que el avión, yo solo suspire al sentir que el avión aterrizaba estaba oficialmente de nuevo en Los Angeles.

¿Vampiros en Los Angeles? ¿Y el sol? ¿No se queman? Pues déjenme decirles que no, los ancianos por así decir del clan han sido científicos por muchos años, y lograron crear un suero que es capaz permitirles salir a la luz del sol, no es que no se quemen ni nada de eso, sino que es como si tuvieran alergia les empiezan a salir ronchas además de empezar a sangrar por la nariz, cosa que no les puede pasar porque las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

No son los típicos vampiros de los mitos, y todo lo que cuentan en libros, algo que es verdad, es que Drácula si existió, y digo existió porque fue muerto en la batalla ocasionada por la traición de Puckerman, él era el tío de Russel, que fue el más afectado por la muerte de este, ya que era como su segundo padre.

El avión ya había aterrizado por lo cual los chicos ya bajaban del ahí, encontrándose que las estaba esperando una persona que era conocida por ella desde hace varios años, Thomas Sanders quien era humano, pero desde que Judy lo había salvado de un Vamther, desde eso este juro proteger a la familia, y es por eso que llevaba más de 20 años siendo el chofer de la familia Fabray en Los Angeles.

–**bienvenidos a casa señorita Fabray-**hace una reverencia **–señor-**hace lo mismo con Davon

–**Thomas-**le llamó **–en qué quedamos la última vez que nos vimos-**le mencionó, él le mira **–en que ya nos llamarías Quinn y Davon, nada de formalidades-**le recordó con una sonrisa amable, su tonto hermano le miro sorprendido, y lo hizo por la simple razón porque desde lo ocurrido con Puckerman, se pueden contar con una mano las veces que ha sonreído así.

Es verdad la rubia desde que ha pasado eso, la chica se había vuelto una persona dura, fría, calculadora que solo pensaba en ella antes que en los demás, cuando antes primero estaba el bien de los demás antes que el de ella, era una persona desconfiada en las personas, por lo cual en la Facultad donde estaba estudiando no tenía amigos, por el carácter que tenía, además de ser una perfeccionista lo cual no gustaba casi nadie.

En la vida de la rubia ella no ha tenido una pareja, nunca se ha enamorada de nadie, la chica si ha tenido su sus aventuritas con una que otra chica, ¿le he contado que a nuestra vampiresa les gustan las vampiresas? ¿No? ¿Seguros? Bueno, si no lo he hecho les digo que ella les gustan las mujeres y todo se debe que ella desarrollo un extraña mutación haciendo que desarrollara el aparato reproductor masculino y no el femenino.

Los ancianos cuando la reina Judy se embarazo de Quinn, les dijeron que ella sería una hermosa niña pero que sería especial y no se equivocaron porque la chica nació con la condición de intersexualidad, pero a ninguno les importo ya que amaban a sus hijos sin importarles nada.

Russel la trato como un chico más ya que desde edad temprana, la metió al ejército para entrenar ahí, se convirtió en general de las tropas, era la mejor seguida de su hermano que eran los mejores en su rango, todos la respetaban por miedo pero por más que nada por respeto por el buen trabajo que ejercía.

Se montaron el limosina en la que Thomas los había ido a buscar, pero Quinn no quitaba la cara de no estar muy a gusto con eso.

–**no entiendo porque nos tienen que mandar una limosina, un mercedes estaría bien-**comento, Davon la volteo a ver feo, omitió su mirada y miro atraves de la ventanilla.

–**deja de quejarte Quinn, no podrías simplemente dejarlo pasar-**sentía su mirada en ella

–**Está bien-**acepto y seguía viendo la ciudad

El viaje no tardo demasiado, en 15 minutos ya estaban entrando a la mansión de su familia, una vez que entro por la enorme puerta Thomas estaciono en la entrada de la residencia.

–**Hemos llegado-** informó Thomas

–**Gracias**-le agradecieron los dos, su hermano fue el primero en bajar

–**Hogar-**comenzó hablar **–dulce hogar-**siguió, ella solo negó con la cabeza, Thomas se encargaría de las maletas con los otros empleados.

Tanto Davon y ella entraron por la puerta principal y al hacerlo fueron recibidos por su madre, que apenas los vio corrió prácticamente abrazarlos, el primero en pasar a morir aplastado por su madre fue Davon, que pedía ayuda con la mirada, a lo que la rubia solo rodo los ojos.

– **¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?-**pregunto ayudando así a Davon, Judy levanto la vista y sonrió por eso.

–**Por supuesto hija-**se separó de Davon, que respiro normal agradeciéndole con la mirada

– **¡Ya mama!-**se queje cuando esta no la soltaba y le apretaba demasiado

–**uy que humor te cargas-**se burló

–**see, lo que digas-**se separó de ella

–**como sea, dejando atrás tu humorcito, estoy muy contenta de que estén de regreso aquí-**aseguro con una sonrisa

–**y nosotros también madre-**respondió Dav

– **¿Y mi padre?-**pregunto, obviando lo que dijo su hermanito

–**tuvo que ir a la empresa, al parecer hay unos pequeños problemas con unos negocios-**informo con una mueca, en eso las puertas de la sala donde estaban se abrieron, por lo cual voltearon encontrándose con un hombre rubio y una sonrisa enorme

–**padre-**chillo Davon yendo abrazarlo que lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa

–**Davon, que bueno tenerte de regreso**-le dijo al separarse de Dav

–**Quinn-**llamo **– ¿no piensas darle un abrazo a tu padre?-**le pregunto

–**Por supuesto-**negó con la cabeza, se acerque y lo abrace

–**Es bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí-**dijo con su sonrisa ya habitual en el

–**Eso creo-**separándose de el

–**Nos alegra que estén de regreso, la verdad es que no hubiera sido necesario que regresaran si las cosas en Montheshouress, no se estuvieran poniendo peligrosas-**menciono, mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a esposa

–**Antes que empecemos con eso, ¿Dónde están las gemelas?-**pregunto el chico rubio

–**ellas están…-**no termino de decir cuando dos chicas de apariencia de 18 entraban corriendo cubiertas de lodo y sudadas, las más pequeña de la familia, las dos eran rubias pero de cabello liso, una era más alta que la otra en ese caso de Kevery y la más baja era Valkiria, sus ojos eran verdes pero no como los míos sino un verde esmeralda.

–**¡Quinn!-**gritaron su nombre, corriendo con la intensión de tirarse encima de ella, la rubia abrió sus ojos enormemente y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para evitarlo

– **¡ni se les ocurra!-**grito, haciendo que se detuvieran y me vieran con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos **–no me vean así-**ellas la miraban seria

–**Eres mala-**le sacaron la lengua las dos al mismo tiempo **–pero tienes razón, estamos sudadas y sucias-**se miraron

– **¿De dónde vienen?-**pregunto negando con la cabeza

–**De entrenar con el equipo de soccer de la Facultad de Medicina-**contestaron

–**Valkiria, Kevery, váyanse a sus cuartos y dense un baño, para después regresar aquí, que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar e informarles-**ordeno su padre serio

–**Ok-**dijeron las dos antes de tomar su maletín y subir a sus cuartos

–**Davon, Quinn síganme que les mostrare sus cuartos-**ordeno Judy

Los dos la siguieron y primero llevo a Davon a la que sería su habitación, se la enseño rápido, Dav quedo muy conforme con la suya, las dos salimos y me dirigido a dos puertas de la de mi hermano y me la enseño, no era como la que tenía en Francia y mucho la del Reino de Montheshouress, esta era espaciosa, más juvenil ¿juvenil? Si al parecer su madre cree que esto no levantaría sospechas por si alguien llegara entrar a la casa, por lo cual a ella le parece bien, pero no del todo ya que a la ojiverde amelada le gustan las cosas más sobrias, pero con lo que si estaba de acuerdo es con el equipo de sonido y entretenimiento y de todos los videojuegos que se encontraban en una repisa ahí mismo, pero también por la pequeña biblioteca que estaba ahí llena de los libros que posiblemente se terminaría leyendo en menos de 3 meses, pero algo que llamo su atención fue el ventanal que tenía su habitación, porque prácticamente le dejaba ver toda la ciudad y es algo que ella adoraba.

Sus maletas ya estaban ahí, su madre ya les había ordenado a los invitados subirla hasta ahí, después de mostrarle un poco Judy se retiró dejando sola a la rubia en su nueva habitación, que empezó a sacar ropa de su maleta ara ponerse algo más ligero y cómodo para estar en casa, en eso estaba cuando caco un pantaloncillo deportivo de tres cuartos de pie, una playera de su equipo favorito de futbol ósea el Barcelona.

– **¡Demonios!-**recordó **–Kev y Val están en el equipo de Fut, lo cual quiere decir que yo me tengo que unir a ellas o encontrar otro deporte-**negó con la cabeza, y eso se debía a que su padre le había informado antes de su llegada que el ya había hablado con el director para que la aceptaran ya que ella ya había cursado los cuatro primeros semestres en Francia, y por ser quien era Russel en Los Angeles no se opuso.

¿Medicina? Vampiros estudiando medicina, pues es fácil ellos si pueden ver al sangre y no querer saltar encima de esa persona, y todo se lo debemos al mismo suero que utilizan para evitar las erupciones por el sol, eso evita algún problema con la sed que se siente.

Si en Francia era la mejor de la clase, le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, desde que había empezado en esa carrera se había comprometido para salvar la vida de quien fuera que le tocara atender, y es lo que ha venido haciendo en las prácticas que tiene en los hospitales.

Davon en cambio estaba estudiando Administración de empresas y Negocios Internacionales, por petición de su padre que el con mucho gusto había aceptado, él estaba un año más adelantado que Quinn.

Quinn decidió no seguir pensando en eso, pero sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión para mañana, porque era ese día que entraba a la Facultad, pero lo dejo para después así que miro el pantalón deportivo negro Addidas con rayas blancas, la playera del Barza que había sacado de su maleta y se dirigió al baño donde se miró en el espejo ¿les mencione que ellos si pueden reflejarse en el espejo? ¿No? Hubiera jurado que sí, pero eso no importa, es solo un mito de que si eres vampiro no tienes reflejo solo eso, se miró en el espejo y empezó a arreglarse el cabello, que lo tenía corto y tenía pintado las puntas de fucsia, se lo acomodo bien, se retoco el maquillaje de nuevo poniéndose más delineador para resaltar sus hermosos ojos se cambió la ropa.

Terminando de hacer eso, escucho como la puerta de su habitación era abierta y unas voces se dejaron escuchar, por lo cual salí del baño y me encontré con sus hermanas.

– **¿Qué hacen?-**pregunto al verlas esculcar en las valijas

–**Nada-**sonrieron

–**Claro**-negó con la cabeza

–**Nos da gusto que estés aquí**-le dijo Kev

–**A mi igual-**sonrió

–**sí, la verdad nos da gusto por espero que te unas a nosotras en el equipo de soccer de la facultad, papa nos dijo que empezaras mañana mismo ahí**- comunico Val

–**sí, así es, pero lo del equipo de soccer ¿no tengo que hacer alguna prueba?-**pregunto

–**Sí, eso creo y tendrás que gustarle a la capitana-**se encogió de hombros

– **¿Gustarle?-**las miro con el ceño fruncido

–**no del gustar, gustar-**menciono rápido, le miro más confundida

–**Ósea no ese gustar, si no que vea como juegas-**se trataba de explicar Val, ya que Kev la había liado bastante

–**Ya, lo había entendido-**les miro

–**Eres mal-**hizo un puchero la gemela un poca más alta que Val

–**no importa, ¿Qué hacían husmeando en mis cosas?-**les pregunto

–**nada, solo veíamos algunas cosas, pero dejemos esto veníamos a decirte que bajemos para que nos digan que es lo que está pasando-**informo la más baja

–**Vamos-**las mire

Las tres salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala donde estaban sus padres, en el camino se encontraron con Davon que también estaba saliendo de su cuarto, por lo que los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala, al llegar se sentaron en los sillones y Russel se levantó.

–**Ya que están todos aquí, es para informarles que hemos recibido amenazas por parte de Marcus, donde piensa atacar nuestro reino-**informaba

– **¿Ha atacado?-**pregunto Quinn

–**si, en pequeñas batallas sin sentido pero hemos perdido varios hombres, pero hemos podido controlarlo-**le miraba **–pero no solo es eso, según el consejo de ancianos Marcus está atacando porque al aparecer quiere evitar que la profecía se cumpla-**comunico, todos se le quedaron mirando confundidos menos Judy

– **¿Profecía?-**pregunto Davon, el hombre solo asintió**– ¿qué profecía?-**seguía

–**un nuevo ser-**dijo, todos se miraron con el ceño fruncido **–si, según los ancianos existe la profecía donde un nuevo ser, unión de dos razas será quien ponga alto a las guerras creadas por Marcus, pero al parecer él ya sabe de esto, y es por lo que está atacando**-informo

–**Pero… ¿un nuevo ser?-**pregunto Quinn no muy segura

–**sí, miren por ahora no hay que ver eso, solo tenemos que estar pendientes de lo que pueda estar haciendo Marcus, he mandado a Belle para que hablara con Hiram Berry-**al decir ese nombre Quinn le miro al igual que todos los presentes

– **¿Hiram Berry?-**pregunto Val

–**si-**contesto

– **¿Él no es el líder de los licántropos?-**el solo asintió

– **¿Por qué?-**pregunto de nuevo la ojiverde amelada

–**porque él es el otro implicado en este profecía, pero eso se los explicare cuando nos reunamos con él en persona, recuerden que nosotros tenemos una alianza de paz con ellos, nosotros no podemos atacarlos y ni ellos a nosotros-**recordó

–**Eso es verdad-**aseguro Judy **–así, que porque no salen a dar un paseo con las gemelas que según se saldrán con sus amigas-**les sonrió

–**sí, mama tiene razón ¿vamos?-**coincido Val

–**por mi está bien**-hablo Davon

–**ok, vamos-**Q se encogido de hombros

Las cuatro se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y salieron de la sala, para dirigirse a sus habitaciones para estar listos para salir, mentiras ellos se iban arriba en la sala se quedaban Russel y Judy, el primero un poco preocupado por lo que se avecinaba.

–**Cálmate cariño-**le sonrió Judy

–**no puedo Jude mira que cuando Quinn se entere que se tiene que casar con la hija de Hiram, va a poner el grito al cielo y más cuando le digamos que tiene que procrear al primer híbrido de las dos especies-**ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Judy

–**lo sé, la verdad es que creo que nuestra hija no se la va a tomar para nada bien, pero es la única manera de lograr detener lo que Marcus está haciendo, y ese bebe va a venir para hacer la unión de los dos clanes más poderosos, el de los licántropos y de los Vampiros-** aseguraba

–**Eso espero-**suspiro cansado

–**Ya verás que así será-**le acariciaba el brazo tratándolo de confrontar

En la habitación de Quinn esta se estaba terminando de vestir, había decidido ponerse unos pantalones entubados blancos, una blusa gris de tres cuartos de manga, unas botas de color negro de tacón de aguja, se arregló el cabello, se maquillo ligeramente solo resaltando sus ojos con delineador negro y un poco de brillo en los labios de fresa con canela.

Pero mientras estaba ahí en su cuarto no podía dejar de pesar sobre lo que había dicho su padre, ¿profecía? ¿De que hablaba? ¿Un nuevo ser? ¿Quiénes crearían eso? Además para que necesitara a Hiram Berry ¿será que ellos tengan las respuestas a mis preguntas? Pero a que se refería con nuevo ser un bebe, si es así como un bebe podrá acabar con Marcus, definitivamente su cabeza de la pelirosa estaba hecha un lio.

Decidió no seguir pensando por lo que se terminó de arreglar y se dirigió hacia abajo para esperar a sus hermanos, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era ellos los que la esperaban.

– **¿Nos vamos?-**pregunto al llegar junto a ellos

Los tres confirmaron y se despidieron de sus padres, para después salir de ahí en la camioneta que sería conducida por Davon, ya que una de las condiciones para salir que había dado la ojiverde amelada, sería que no quería que Thomas los llevara, a lo que sus padres a regañadientes aceptaron.

El viaje no les llevo más de 15 minutos, Davon aparco en el estacionamiento del centro comercial más grande de todo Los Angeles, una vez que todos estaban ya abajo se dirigieron al interior para encontrar a las amigas de las gemelas que eran las que iban adelante.

A lo lejos tres chicas le hicieron señas a las gemelas que se acercaron a ellas, Davon y Quinn las alcanzaron, una de las chicas era una alta blanca de cabello castaño, y ojos verdosos que se presentó como Sandara, que le tiro los perros a Davon el cual solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa, la otra era una chica de cabello negro de ojos azules, morena que dijo llamarse Samantha a la cual Kev la veía con algo más de amistada y Quinn se dio cuenta al igual que Dav, la otra era castaña piel bronceada de ojos negros de nombre Adriana que ella veía a Val de manera especial pero la tonta de esta parecía no estar a gusta que estuviera ella ahí, Dav y Q se percataron pero no imaginaron la forma en que la trataría a la chica.

–**No sabía que esta estaría aquí-**hablo despectivamente mientras miraba a la chica, que solo bajo la cabeza

–**Val**-le reprendió Dara **–no seas así-**le miro, Adriana subía la cabeza y en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza, y no solo Quinn se dio cuenta si no todas.

–**Déjala Dara, creo que no debería estar aquí-**trato de sonreír **–nos vemos en la Facultad mañana-**se despidió de todos, y se alejó de ahí con la cabeza gacha, Quinn vio como el dolor y el arrepentimiento se reflejaban en los ojos de Val, pero trato de aparentar que no, pero ella la obligaría a decirle por qué hizo eso.

–**estén… vamos-**trato de cortar el momento incomodo Samantha

–**sí, esperen… miren ellos son mis hermanos que recién llegan de Francia, él es Davon y ella es Quinn-**presentó Kev, Dav les sonrió, la rubia mayor trato de hacerlo pero solo consiguió una mueca.

–**Hablaremos de tu comportamiento en casa-**susurro la ojiverde amelada en el oído de Val, que trago grueso al escuchar eso.

Una vez presentadas todas se dirigieron al cinema para elegir la película y comprar las chucherías que se comerían durante la proyección, Quinn les dijo que eligieran la que quisiera que ella la vería, pero que tenía que ir al tocador antes, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo cual la pelirosa se dirigió hacia los baños, una vez que los encontró después de preguntar varias veces, entro hacer sus necesidades en una de los cubículos.

En otra parte cerca de los baños estaban tres chicas platicando muy cómodamente de sus planes para mañana en la facultad.

–**mañana entra una nueva estudiante a nuestro grupo-**comentaba una morena bajita

– **¿De qué hablas Rachel?-**pregunto una castaña de unos hermosos ojos azules

–**Marley, como es posible que no lo sepas-**le miro

–**Pues tú lo sabes porque de seguro te lo dijo Brody-**le aseguro

–**hay enana, no sé qué demonios haces coqueteándole a ese Ken de cuarta, sabes muy bien que si se enteran en la facultad de que estas tras el profesor Weston podrás tener serios problemas**-informo una latina

–**Acaso te crees que soy tonta Santana-**le miro **–pues no lo soy, solo me gusta molestarlo ¿tú crees que yo me podía meter con alguien como él? ¿Es que acaso no me conoces? No arriesgare mi carrera por nada ni por nadie y menos por una persona como Weston que es una gigoló-**aclaro

–**Eso me alegra primita-**se acercaba la ojiazul para posar su brazo encima de los de la morena

–**Voy por una granizado-**comento** –ustedes vayan por los boletos para la película-**ordeno

–**¡te vemos ahí!-**grito la latina al ver que se alejaba

La morena asintió siguiendo su camino, compro su granizado y lo probó uva su favorito, estaba pasando cerca del baño cuando la puerta se abrió.

Nuestra ojiverde amelada termino de hacer sus necesidades y salió para lavarse las manos, se arregló el cabello frente al espejo un vez lista abrió la puerta, pero sintió que golpeaba algo y un grito la alerto, por lo que salió lo más rápido y pudo ver a una morena bajita, que la miraba atraves de todo el granizado que tenía escurriendo en su cara y su ropa.

– **¡AYY!-**chillo, y vio a la pelirosa que se acercó **–Estúpida, porque no te fijas-** grito la morena al ver a la rubia enfrente de ella.

**N2:**

Primer capítulo de _**Moon Dark**_, espero que les esté gustando, es una historia bastante interesante.

¿Quién será la chica morena? ¿Qué es lo Russel esconde? ¿Qué reacción tendrá Quinn con la chica morena? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Marcus? ¿Habrá Brittana? ¿Quién será Kitty en esta historia?

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Encuentro Inesperado.**_

_Shion&Severely: 3_


End file.
